Experimento de Amor
by xxXDark KissXxx
Summary: Secuela de "Hermione Sabe". Si leíste la primera historia entenderás esta historia. Summary: Hermione no es tonta, ella sabe que tanto Harry como Malfoy son demasiados orgullosos para decirles a los demás que son pareja. Y la razón es que cuando Harry habla con un chico, Malfoy a lo lejos lo mira con el ceño fruncido y lo mismo pasa con Harry cuando ve a Malfoy con un chico.
Hermione no es tonta, ella sabe que tanto Harry como Malfoy son demasiados orgullosos para decirles a los demás que son pareja. Y la razón es que cuando Harry habla con un chico, Malfoy a lo lejos lo mira con el ceño fruncido y lo mismo pasa con Harry cuando ve a Malfoy con un chico. Ella no es que sea una entrometida en la vida de esos dos, pero ella sabe que ellos tienen pelea de parejas por sus celos y eso ella lo sabe porque siempre se tiene que aguantar el "misterioso" mal humor de Harry todo el día. Ella prometió que iba a guardar ese secreto, pero nunca dijo que no podría darles un "pequeño empujón". De su boca no saldría ninguna palabra, pero haría que Harry y Malfoy confiesen por si mismos que son pareja. Lo que tenía que hacer ella para que su mejor amigo sea feliz y más con un hurón rubio, que le hace la vida imposible en Hogwarts... al menos lo hacía, ahora ya no, desde que sale con su mejor amigo, casi hermano.

Sin más Hermione se acostó en su cama y dejo de pensar en Harry y Malfoy... ya se le ocurriría algo, pero ahora sería mejor descansar.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione entro al Gran Comedor de buen humor. La razón de ese buen humor es que ya sabía cómo iba hace para que Harry y Malfoy se confiesen, pero sería algo difícil. Porque primero Harry es algo lento e inocente sobre estas cosas del amor y segundo Malfoy era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber lo que ella podría hacer... así que tenía que ser muy cautelosa con ese rubio Slytherin.

Cuando la castaña se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor, se sentó al lado de Ron y en frente de Harry, así podría mirarlo a la cara cuando le haga ciertas preguntas.

-Oye Harry, McGonagall me pidió que haga un pequeño experimento y necesito que me ayudes a responder algunas preguntas.-Dijo Hermione mirándolo.

-¿De qué consiste ese experimento?-Pregunto Ron.

-Desde cuando te importa eso.-Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Es cierto, en verdad no me importa.-Dijo el pelirrojo y comenzó a comer.

Hermione volvió a mirar a Harry.

-¿Y? ¿Me vas a ayudar a responder mis preguntas?

-Está bien, Hermione.-Respondió Harry.

Hermione sonrió de una forma enigmática, escondiendo sus intenciones… esto sería muy divertido.

-Primera pregunta: ¿Pensante en salir con alguna chica?

Harry escupió el jugo de calabaza que tomaba tranquilamente.

-¡¿A qué viene esa pregunta?!-Pregunto Ron escandalizado y algo celoso, pensado que Hermione mirara a Harry de otra forma.

-Tú no te metas, metiche. Mejor ponte a comer.-Le dijo Hermione.

-Como dijo Ron. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-Tu solo responde.

-No, no tengo pensado en salir con una chica.-Respondió Harry, aun algo extrañado.

-Segunda pregunta: ¿Qué sentís al ver a un chico? Ron no cuenta.

El segundo que escupir el jugo de calabaza fue el pelirrojo, este miro a la castaña extrañado. ¿Qué clase de preguntas eran esas?

Harry aún más confundido, dijo:

-Creo… que comodidad.

-Mmm interesante. Última pregunta: ¿Tienes algún gusto en particular?-Pregunto Hermione, mirándolo fijamente para ver que responde.

-¿A qué te refieres con gustos en particular?-Pregunto Harry. Definitivamente su amiga se comportaba de una manera muy rara.

-A lo que me refiero es que si te gusta algo más, que solo las chicas.-Respondió Hermione con una sonrisa macabra, obviamente muy disimulada.

En ese momento que Harry se metía un pedazo de tocino de en la boca, al escuchar la respuesta de su amiga empezó a toser muy fuertemente llamando la atención de los que estaba en su mesa y de cierto rubio que estaba sentado en la mesa de Slytherin. Todos miraban como el Niño-Que-Vivió convulsionaba en la mesa de Gryffindor, preguntándose cuál fue la razón de esa reacción.

-Te refieres que si a Harry le gustan los chicos.-Dijo Ron, al parecer algo indignado.

-¿Tú tienes algún problema si a Harry le gustan los chicos?-Pregunto la castaña mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

Ron empezó a titubear y termino respondiendo:

-La verdad, no me molesta que a Harry le gusten los chicos.

Harry al escuchar la respuesta de Ron, suspiro de alivio y eso no pasó desapercibido por Hermione.

-Bueno Harry eso es todo.-Dijo Hermione levantándose. Al irse pudo escuchar a Ron decirle a Harry:

-No quiero saber de qué experimento, son esas preguntas.

Hermione sonrió. La Fase uno está completa y sin fallos. Ahora se vendría la Fase dos que se llama "darles celos al rubio supuestamente promiscuo"… solo que ahora tendría que distorsionar un poco las preguntas, ya que las usaría como ayuda.

* * *

En la clase de pociones, Hermione miraba a Harry y Malfoy simultáneamente. Esos dos se lanzaban miradas en toda la clase de pociones y nadie se daba cuenta salvo ella. De verdad que nadie se enteraba de lo que estaba pasando en frente de sus narices. Ni siquiera el Profesor Snape se daba cuenta de esos lanzamientos de miraba de un Slytherin y Gryffindor.

Al terminar las clases de posiciones, todos los alumnos salían del salón. Antes de que Hermione saliera del salón, fue llamada por Snape.

-Srta. Granger.-Dijo Snape con sus voz tan monótona y aburrida.

-¿Qué pasa profesor?-Pregunto la castaña.

-Me dado cuenta que usted, en toda mi clase estaba acosando con la mirada al Sr Potter y Malfoy. Que por casualidad también esos dos se lanzaban miraditas.

-¡Así que no fui la única que se dio cuenta!-Exclamo.

-Por supuesto que no chiquilla tonta. Acaso me trata de idiota.-Snape frunció el ceño.- Esos dos son muy pocos disimulados, tienen suerte de que los demás sean unos despistados.

-Es verdad, yo fui la única que se dio cuenta. Y eso que Ron pasa más tiempo con Harry.-Comento Hermione.

-No me sorprende viniendo de una sabelotodo.-Hermione lo miro fulminante.

-Por lo menos trato de ayudar.

-Granger, no se meta en lo que no le incumbe.-Advirtió Snape.

-¿Quién dijo que me iba a entrometer? Solos les voy a dar un pequeño empujón.-Sonrió enigmáticamente Hermione.

- _"Estoy comenzado a pensar, si en realidad Granger no es alguna Slytherin renegada"_ -Pensó Snape.-Va a ser imposible que un chico Gryffindor y chico Slytherin estén juntos, y más públicamente.-Se burló.

-Usted debe tener experiencia profesor Snape. Digo para ya pensar de esa forma… ¿usted estuvo en alguna relación algo así parecida?-Pregunto Hermione lo último con cautela.

-Lo digo porque las dos casas fueron rivales por siglos, para que haya una relación amorosa. Ahora dígame Granger, usted pensó que a mí me gustan los hombres.-Enarco una ceja.

Hermione se sonrojo y empezó a titubear.

-¡NO!

-Esa respuesta me pareció un si.-Snape sonrió de lado.

-Por supuesto que no.-Dijo rápidamente.- Sabe que usted búrlese, pero ya vera que habrá una pareja de un Gryffindor y de un Slytherin juntos en los pasillos de Hogwarts.-Dijo sin más saliendo del salón lo más pronto posible antes de que Snape se le ocurra quitarles punto.

Mientras tanto que Snape tenía una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

- _"Sinceramente no me quiero perder esto"_ -Pensó.

* * *

La Fase dos consiste en darles celos a Malfoy, pero era algo difícil… porque tanto Hermione como Malfoy no eran los mejores amigos. Y tratar de sacar conversación entre ellos dos, es como hacer que un perro y un gato se traten llevar bien. Pero a pesar de todo, Hermione ya tenía todo planeado, en estos momento estaba en unos de los pasillos donde se encontraba el hurón rubio. En los brazos de la castaña había varios libros… y aunque Malfoy ya no la insultaba con esa palabra, a él le encanta hacerla caer cuando lleva una montañas de libros es sus brazos.

Hermione con la valentía Gryffindor, mentalidad de Ravenclaw y astucia Slytherin, pasaba caminando por ese pasillo, haciendo la desentendida como si estuviera una buena relación con la vida. Malfoy a ver eso, no se puedo contener y la hizo caer, poniéndole el pie mientras pasaba.

-Bonita forma de saludar Malfoy-Dijo sarcástica Hermione.

-Granger siéntete honrada porque me tomo el tiempo de saludarte.-Dijo con arrogancia.

Hermione juntando los libros, se levantó y miro al rubio.

-Ya que estas con tantas buenas vibras, estoy haciendo un pequeño experimento en donde le hago preguntas a ciertas personas.-Dijo con normalidad Hermione.

-Me siento alagado que pienses en mi Granger.

-En realidad no pienso en ti, te vi que tenías una cara de peleado con la vida y pensé que podías ayudarme.-Dijo con una sonrisa inocente y Malfoy frunció el ceño.- ¿Responderás mis preguntas?

-Ya que.-Dijo indiferente.

-Primera pregunta: ¿Conoces alguna persona que tenga algún gusto en particular?-Dijo la pregunta de forma insinuante, cosa el rubio si se dio cuenta.

-No precisamente.-Dijo algo incómodo Malfoy.

-Segunda pregunta: ¿Tienes pensado en salir con alguna chica?

-Granger me alagas, pero no estoy interesando en ti.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

-¡Idiota! No estoy tratando de salir contigo. Sabes que mejor olvida las preguntas, mejor voy a buscar a Harry que debe estar con ese chico de Ravenclaw.-Dijo Hermione, causando interese ahora en el rubio Slytherin.

-Granger, no me importa lo que haga San Potter.

-Ya lo sé, pero me estoy empezando a dar cuenta que a Harry le gustan los chicos y creo que le gusta ese chico de Ravenclaw.-Dijo con fingida sorpresa. Causando que Malfoy apreté los diente con furia y obviamente Hermione no dejo pasar esa reacción del rubio.

- _"Sufre hurón, sufre, como una vez tu hiciste conmigo"_ -Pensó Hermione.

-Por qué me cuentas eso.-Dijo Malfoy con furia contenida.

-A pues necesito hablar con alguien.-Dijo la castaña con normalidad.

-Estás loca, leer tantos libros te afecta el cerebro.

Hermione no dijo nada, miro al rubio y luego se dio media vuelta, yéndose de ese pasillo. Frase dos: completa. Darles celos al rubio fue más fácil de lo que pensaba. Ahora falta la última y las importantes de las fases. La fase tres llamada "Que todo salga bien o si no mato a todos"… si, demasiado exagerado el titulo pero es perfecto.

* * *

La tarde paso tranquilamente y Hermione cuando tuvo oportunidad siguió a Harry, que se estaba dirigiendo a la orilla del Lago Negro que justamente estaba Malfoy ahí. A larga distancia la castaña espiaba a la pareja de "tortolos" que estaban abrazados. Estaba tan concentrada en esos dos que no se dio cuenta que tenía a cierta persona atrás.

-Así que esta es tu forma de unir a un Slytherin y Gryffindor.-Dijo con sarcasmo.

-¡Profesor Snape! Acaso quiere matarme de un susto.-Dijo Hermione, viendo que Malfoy y Harry no haya oído su grito.

-Granger usted es exagerada.-Dijo Snape.

Hermione ignoro lo que dijo Snape y dijo:

-Profesor mi plan, está yendo excelente y dentro de pronto, vamos a tener a una famosa pareja.-Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa y Snape solo arqueo una ceja.-¿Por cierto que hace aquí?

-Quería ver como tu plan fracasa. Después de todo, todos los Gryffindor son fracasados.-Dijo con cierto veneno en su voz.

-Nunca entendí porque odia mi casa pero si mi plan funciona, nuestras casas estarán entrelazada por dos supuestos "enemigos".

Snape al escuchar lo que dijo Hermione frunció el ceño, la verdad no le gustaba esa idea. Pero él no podía hacer nada, solo que ver si el plan de Granger funcionaba o no.

* * *

La última fase empezaba ahora y Hermione rogaba que todo saliera bien… aunque estaba segura de que saldría bien. Después de todo, ella hizo una apuesta con Severus Snape de que Harry y Malfoy le dirían a todo el mundo que son pareja. Aun no sabía qué le iba a pedir Snape cuando ganara la apuesta… pero ya se le ocurriría algo.

En estos momento Harry se encontraba en el pasillo hablando con Anthony Goldstein, el prefecto de Ravenclaw, esa escena le venía como anillo al dedo a Hermione. Pero pregunta: ¿Esa escena se formó por pura suerte?. La respuesta: por supuesto que no, todo esto fue planeado por Hermione. Ella sabía que el prefecto de Ravenclaw tenía cierta atracción por Harry y no dudaría en coquetearle a su amigo. Y la razón por la Harry está hablando con Anthony es que tenía problemas con la asignatura Historia de la Magia y como Hermione está ocupada con ese "experimento", ella misma le recomendó a su amigo sobre el prefecto de Ravenclaw.

Minutos después apareció Snape posicionándose al lado de Hermione, para ver como terminaría todo esto. Segundo después apareció Malfoy y no le gustó para nada esa escena. Ahí en donde entra la castaña en acción y se acerca al rubio.

-Viste que tenía razón Malfoy. A Harry le gusta al prefecto de Ravenclaw.-Dijo con fingida fascinación, aunque se reía internamente. Definitivamente este experimento le hacía sacar lo peor de ella.

El rubio miraba la escena con los puños apretados y luego dijo:

-Pues yo no lo veo de esa forma.-Dijo tratándose de hacer el indiferente.

-¿Estás seguro?. ¡Parece que Anthony va a besar a Harry!-Exclamo Hermione como si fuera un fangirl.

Es ese momento el Ravenclaw agarro a Harry por los hombros y se acercaba de a poco a la cara de Harry. Pero obviamente lo celos de Draco Malfoy, llegaron al tope que no aguanto más, se acercó hacia esa desagradable escena y empujo al Ravenclaw.

-¡Escúchame bien aléjate de mí Gryffindor!-Grito Malfoy, llamando la atención de todos en el pasillo haciendo que todos formaran un circulo alrededor de la pelea. Y en ese círculo se encontraba un cierto pelirrojo que no entendía nada.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Draco?-Pregunto Harry.

-¡Que se supone que haces tú, ibas a permitir que ese prefectito te besara!-Dijo con furia el rubio.

A todo esto Hermione tenía ganas de bailar, su plan iba a la perfección y Snape a su lado no decía nada despectivo… en más lo dejo sin palabras.

-¡No lo iba a besar!-Grito Harry.

-¡¿Y entonces porque se acercó a tu cara?!

-¡Porque me había entrado una basura en el ojos, idiota!

-¿Qué?-Dijo incrédulo, mal interpretando todo.

-¡Nunca permitiría que nadie que no fueras tú me besara!-Grito Harry sin que se diera cuenta que todos miraba y escuchaban la escena.

Silencio.

¡¿Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy son pareja?!

Eso lo que todos pensaban.

En el pasillo de pronto apareció el silencio. El único ruido que se escucho fue el chillido de Pansy Parkison y su repentino desmayo… pobre chica al parecer ella no sabía que su amor platónico tenia cierto gusto peculiar. Ron está congelado, su mejor amigo con Malfoy y él no lo sabía. Mientras que la furia de Draco había desaparecido, volviendo a su estado tranquilo. Draco se acercó a Harry y lo abrazo repentinamente, ignorando las miradas.

-Y espero que así sea.-Susurro Draco.

-¡Bravo! ¡Bravo!. Oigan ustedes no sean metiches y denles privacidad.-Dijo Hermione corriendo a todos esos alumno metiches, como no podía mover el "cadáver" de Pansy lo dejo ahí.

Los único que quedaban en el pasillo eran Harry y Draco aun abrazados, Snape que estaba mudo, Ron que estaba ahí con la mirada perdida y Hermione que estaba feliz.

-Y así profesor Snape es como se une un Slytherin de un Gryffindor, espero que haya tomado nota… Por cierto gane.-Dijo Hermione con altanería, algo muy raro en ella.

-¡¿Qué?!-Gritaron tres voces, que era las des Harry, Malfoy y Ron.

-¿Tú y el profesor Snape lo sabían?-Pregunto Harry.

-Sí, exactamente mi querido amigo.

-¿Cómo es que lo sabían?-Ahora pregunto Draco.

-Lo supe desde el primer momento que un Slytherin no estaba en su cama.-Dijo Snape miro a Draco.

-Y lo supe desde que un Gryffindor no estaba en su cama.-Dijo Hermione mirando a Harry.

La repentina pareja se sonrojo.

-¡¿Tu lo sabía y no me dijiste?!-Pregunto Ron.

-No tenía por qué decirte, y además no te diste ni cuenta. Y ustedes dos.-Señalo la castaña a Harry y Malfoy.-Ustedes no soy muy disimulados que digamos. Y además ustedes me deben un favor, por guardarle es secreto.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto Harry demasiado confundido. Su amiga sabia la relación que tenía con el Slytherin y no le había dicho nada.

-Porque yo nunca dije nada de ustedes, porque soy buena.

-¿Buena? Tú planeaste todo y de seguro hasta la pelea.-Dijo Ron y Hermione sonrió en respuesta.

-Yo no voy a hacer tal cosa Granger.-Dijo Malfoy.

-Créeme que lo harás, tuve que aguantar los mal humores de Harry por esas peleas que tenían ustedes.-Acuso.

Malfoy se sonrojo.

-Bueno yo no sé ustedes, pero iré al Gran Comedor. A profesor Snape quedo una apuesta pendiente.-Dijo Hermione y se fue.

-Siempre pensé que Hermione iba a estar en Ravenclaw pero ahora estoy en duda, posiblemente ella sea una Slytherin renegada.-Dijo Harry mirando como su amiga se iba. Tanto Ron como Draco le dieron la razón y Snape ya lo sabía desde antes.

Mientras que Hermione sonrió, ahora si todo había terminado. Nadie se quejó aun de la repentina pareja y Ron aun no puso el grito en el cielo, pero siempre estaría ella para apoyarlos. Después de todo su **Experimento de Amor** había funcionado.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **¡ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, NO SE SI CON ESTA HISTORIA LA ARRUINE PERO... ESPERO QUE NO! ¿USTEDES QUE PIENSAN? ¿ALGÚN REVIEWS?**


End file.
